liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Forum:Tell us how you found us
I came across Liberalpedia by accident. I was researching Fundamental Christian sites to study how to combat the rubbish being taught to my 5 year old granddaughter and came across Conservapedia. Further searching led me to sites which criticise CP and hence to Liberalpedia. I am an Australian male, 56 years old and a strong atheist ie. there are no gods of any ilk (I am currently reading Dawkins, Hitchens and Sagan). I am hoping to make contributions to the serious pages of Liberalpedia, particularly in the science areas. I have no formal education (left school at 15) but have learnt a great deal about the world and the universe around us since leaving school. I wish to contribute to the education of, not just people in the US but across the world. I would welcome any assistance from the Sysops or others to start my first submission. I ran across Conservapedia by accident and it really pissed me off. So then I did a search for Liberal-pedia and Liberapedia popped up. Great stuff on here! *This thread is for anybody to post about how they found Liberapedia. AJUK 00:12, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :*Uncyclopedia. --Elassint 03:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :*I was in Conservapedia's stupid stuff so I googled Liberapedia to find something that is 100% Truth and the opposite of that Conservapedia crap 6:30PM April 15, 2010 (CST) :*RationalWiki Proxima Centauri 07:54, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :*After finding Conservapedia I googled "liberapedia" and I found it. --ThaMarine 19:58, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :*Found it through Memory Alpha!- JustPhil 23:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :*RationalWiki's mockery. —вιgℓʝвιgℓ (ᴛᴀʟᴋ/ ) 02:22, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :*Internet search for RationalWiki after their server melted. Zieber 18:50, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :*I think I found it through WikiIndex or maybe I was browsing Wikia. Lumenos 09:58, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :*Net forum bashing Conservapedia. SuperJosh 11:12, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :*Looking at the retarded things Conservapedia had to say about some of the most famous dumbasses of the GOP and got curios to see if there was a democratic version of this. :*Saw the Wikipedia article on Conservapedia, wondered if there was a Liberapedia. - Mister Sheen 16:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :*Found it on a forum post on Kongregate :*I searched Wikipedia, found Conservapedia, and then searched Liberapedia. I also have a Wikipedia account under the same name. --joseph logston 16:38, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :*Via the annals of the internet. Was already familiar with Conservapedia, so wasn't too surprised with the reactionary format here. — Maf so rational. 05:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :*This troper found the place through a link from TVTropes. I find it highly amusing that the wiki that doesn't even try to hide political bias is far more factual than Conservapedia, which does try to hide its bias. - Master Metallic :*RationalWiki article ShinyRaikou (talk) 23:12, October 9, 2012 (UTC)ShinyRaikou :*RW —вιgℓʝвιgℓ (ᴛᴀʟᴋ/ ) 02:10, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :*Just did a google search on liberalism + wikia while looking up politics. Good thing to look at the dictionary definition of the word. CommanderOz (talk) 02:59, January 29, 2018 (UTC) :*I came across this wikia shortly after the 2016 Election, wanting to find a wiki with progressives just like me. Rushwrj13 (talk ) 22:58, January 29, 2018 (ET) Just write something, other users will improve what you write. Proxima Centauri 17:05, February 23, 2011 (UTC) *I saw that an editor on another wiki had this as a wiki he was a member of. Since I was already familiiar with the clearly biased Conservapedia (and I'm conservative!), I was curious as to this one. SouthWriter (talk) 21:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC) *Google. Czechostan (talk) 01:41, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I found this place though Conservative Wikia.PatrickCunningham (talk) 07:45, October 31, 2015 (UTC)